Down the Aisle
by writermeAL
Summary: Austin Moon needs a date. A date for his cousin's wedding. And who does he ask? His best friend and song-writer, Ally Dawson. They are oblivious to their feelings for each other but what happens when Mimi Moon and the witty DJ do some Auslly shipping, along with most everyone else?
1. A Dress

**A/N: Hey this is a new Austin and Ally two-shot. I got inspiration from a wedding that I went to recently (well, I started this months ago so yeah... the wedding was months ago). And since it took me so long, I decided to upload in February... the month of love. (well actually it's the National Month of Weddings, just one of the many titles of February.) And I'll stop ranting... but it seemed to fit the month. Here you go! :)**

**Down the Aisle: A Dress**

Ally sighed and put down the interinery of Sonic Boom of the counter. It had been a long, busy day of helping customer buy and pick out their choice of instruments. Plus giving Nelson a violin lesson. Her ears weren't working properly after hearing Nelson saw a long drawing raspy tune of his violin. It literally drove her crazy, but she still provided him with a compliment. She had too. Or else... Plus her father was out at the food court because it was free samples hour. She really loved her father, she really did, but sometimes with his naïve ways it just... urgh! it just drove her up the wall, in the nicest possible way. She closed her eyes finally getting a sense of peace and quiet since the sun had broken through the clouds that morning.

It didn't last long. The bell tingled signaling the arrival of another visitor.

Still with her eyes closed she started to recite her speech like an automated robot. "Hello. Welcome to Sonic Boom. How may I help you?"

"Are you okay?"

She recognized that voice. She heaved another sigh and slowly opened her eyes to see a familiar face. "Hey Austin."

"Are you okay?" he repeated, looking concerned for his best friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It was just another busy day," Ally explained.

"Oh." Then Austin smiled. "Well it's just to get better!" he exclaimed.

"No offense, but I'm not in the mood for any practical jokes," Ally countered looking sadly at Austin. He quieted down immediately. Ally noticed his sudden sullen attitude. "That's not what I meant. It's just that I've had a long day and I'm so tired and I..."

"I get it Ally." The blonde smiled.

All of a sudden Ally's day brightened. He really had that much of an effect on her and it drove her crazy. Okay that might've been her confession to liking her best friend. They did have a wonderful friendship and she didn't want to ruin that if she confessed her feelings. Plus she'd bound to get over them. At least she thinks she can.

"So um, what are you doing here?" she asked converting the conversation elsewhere.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it? Do you need a new song? Because I've already thought of some new ideas. I think you're going to love it. Are you performing somewhere? If so, where is it? Is it a gig at some occasion?"

He chuckled at her rant. She really did have the tendency to talk for quite some time. "You already partly asked yourself."

"A new song? For a performance?"

"Yes. But here's the thing..." He looked uncertainly at her. She just nodded for him to continue overlooking his nervous stance. "I'm performing at uh... At my cousin's... It's at... Will you be my date?"

Ally was following every word of his stutter until her ears went blank with the last question. "What?"

"Will you be my date?" he repeated, slowly this time.

"Why? For what?"

"My cousin's getting married in a couple months and since its a formal event my parents are making me bring a date. I didn't have anyone else to ask so I asked you. But we can just go as friends. It's fine if you don't want to go though. I understand..."

"But I haven't given you my answer yet," she interrupted.

"So you're saying yes?" he implied.

"Maybe. But what's with the new song?"

"Oh. First of all another question. Would you like to perform a duet with me?"

"That'd be great, but..."

"But you've gotten over your stage fright!" he argued.

"Yes, but..."

"But what?!"

"It's a wedding Austin!" she protested.

"A wedding reception," he smart-alecked. "Plus what's with a wedding reception?"

She threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Urgh! It's a wedding reception, that's why. If we're going to perform, everything and I mean _EVERYTHING_ needs to be perfect. The song theme, the lyrics, the mood, everything!"

"So I take that as a yes?" he asked cheekily.

"Huh?" Ally stopped with her monologue and looked at him.

"So you'll be my date?"

"As friends," she safely labeled. "Nothing more." But she did catch that flicker of disappointment on his face. That gave her a burning suspicion if Austin liked her.. as more than friends of course. "So where is it?"

He quickly smiled. "At the Deauville Beach Resort*****."

"So that's for the reception. How about the wedding itself? Or is it at the hotel too?"

"No. They're getting married at the Calvary Chapel on Indian Creek Drive******. You know that small church. It's the bride's hometown so they decided that that place was perfect."

"Oh. That's nice. Is there a theme color or something? Should I be aware of anything?"

"Well its formal. The color theme is a baby blue. Yeah, those light shades. And that's pretty much it."

"How about your performance?" Ally questioned further.

"Well its a wedding so I want us to sing a love song. A cover or an original. As long as its good. My cousin's depending on me. At first he was uncertain, but I wanted to do something for him as he was my playmate when I was younger. But I finally got him to agree."

"Aww! That's so sweet."

"I know. So the wedding will be at exact noon. It's going to be hot, but its air conditioned. It'll run for a couple hours and everyone will head over to the hotel. The wedding reception will be at five in the afternoon. There's a big time gap just in case and its so if some need a break, its available, but you're with me so its going to be busy. We're going to be early in both places, just cause. Oh and traffic to keep in mind."

"Well that sounds fun. So who are the lucky two?" Ally asked.

"James and Theresa. James Moon my cousin and his bride to be Theresa Delgado."

"So are you going to be groomsman or the best man? Or the ring bearer?" Ally gushed. She really loved love. There was just something about it. How strong love is to bring two different people to be as one. To bring out their true self. It was just magical.

Austin chuckled. "No I'm just the performer. Plus I don't want to be the groomsman. But I'll tell you the full list later."

"Sure. How about we-" Ally was interrupted as the bell rang again to signal another arrival.

"Hey sweetie!" Lester Dawson called to his daughter then spotting her blonde best friend. "Oh, hello Austin."

"Hey Mr. Dawson!" Austin greeted, waving.

Ally turned around and smiled. "Hey dad. Can I take my break now?"

"Sure sweetie. Have fun," he added.

Ally nodded. Then she marched up the stairs after grabbing her precious book, pulling Austin after her. They sat down at their usual positions on the piano bench tossing around ideas for the song.

"So what are you going to perform? An original or a cover?" Ally twisted in her seat to look at him.

He thought for a minute. "I want to sing an original."

"Okay. We're getting somewhere." Ally nodded encouragingly. "So are we writing a new one or you're just going to sing an old favorite?"

"What is there that we could possibly use?" Austin asked.

"Well it should be a love song. So we have Heartbeat..."

"..Too upbeat. I want a slow emotional song."

Ally gaped at him. "Slow? Emotional? Song?"

"Um... yeah?" It was more of a question, than a statement. Now Ally was looking at him weirdly. "What?!"

"It's just..." She shook her head. "Never mind. So a slow song?"

"Um... Yeah. It's they're first dance so I want to make it special."

"Hold up! We're performing for their first dance?!" Ally squealed. "Ohh! You're right! It needs to be a slow song! And it's going to be so romantic! Ohhh!"

"Yeah. That's why." Then it was silent. "So?" He started slowly. "Got any ideas?"

Ally smiled widely. "Tons!" She grabbed her songwriting journal and started flipping through its pages humming an unfamiliar tune.

"Is that the tune?" Austin asked. "It's beautiful already."

She nodded, still sifting though the pages. "Here! Um, this is the intro. _From the moment I saw you,/From the moment I looked into your eyes./There was something about you I knew, I knew,_" she sang with some light piano backing.

"Ally! That's amazing! It's going to be a perfect song!" he exclaimed as he wrapped her in one of his famous hugs especially just for her.

Ally couldn't help but smile at his reaction. "I thought so too. It's going to be one amazing song!"

"Agreed." He nodded. "So let's get writing?" he asked once their hug was over. It was actually much longer that what you'd call a normal hug between two friends. But they didn't notice. They never did.

One... Two... Three... Five... Six hours later with several breaks along the way they were done. And the song turned out to be just amazing!

"Ready to play it again?" Austin asked positing his fingers on the keyboard.

Ally nodded flipping though her books for the lyrics. "Here." She placed her book on the stand as Austin's fingers danced over the keys.

_From the moment I saw you,_  
_From the moment I looked into your eyes._  
_There was something about you I knew, I knew._  
_That you were once in a lifetime,_  
_A treasure near impossible to find._  
_I know how lucky I am to have you._

_'cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away._  
_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_  
_And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few._  
_But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you._

_Holding you in my arms_  
_No one else's fit so perfectly_  
_I could dance forever with you, with you_  
_And at the stroke of midnight _  
_Please forgive me if I can't let go_  
_Cause I never dreamed I find a cinderella of my own_

_'cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away (take your breath away)_  
_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_  
_And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few._  
_But I've never seen (I've never seen) anything (anything) as beautiful as you._

_La da da da da da daaaaa_  
_Ooohhhhhhhhhhhh Ohh_

_I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away (take your breath away)_  
_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day _  
_And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few._  
_But I've never seen (I've never seen) anything (anything) as beautiful_  
_No I've never seen... anything as beautiful as you_

_From the moment I saw you,_  
_From the moment I looked into your eyes._

Austin played the final chord and sang the last line staring into Ally's eyes. Ally repeated the last line right back to him with an equal gaze. "From the moment I looked into your eyes," both sang, deeply peering into each other's souls.

The last note echoed into the room as it broke into silence. "Ally.." Austin began, as he raised his hand to caress her check with his hand.

Ally shook her head and put her head down as Austin drew back his hand. Her cheeks were starting to grow warm which meant that her cheeks must be growing a deep shade of red.

Austin cleared his throat and turned to face the piano. "So um..."

"Um, yeah. Tha-That was a nice song, Austin," she compliment wanting desperately to get past the awkward tension.

"Yeah," he agreed. He stole one last look and turned away.

* * *

"Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally!" Austin shouted as he ran down the halls of Marino High searching for his best friend.

Ally knew he was coming before she even saw him. Well mostly because of his thundering voice that vibrated along the walls to her ears. "What? What? What? What?" she mocked as he rounded the corner nearly running her over.

He rolled his eyes, but got over his annoyance as excitement filled him again. "Guess what? Guess what?" he sang.

"Um... You're going on tour?!"

"No. I wish, but that's not it!" Still excitement jumping in his eyes. "It's about the wedding. And not about the performance."

"But what else would you be SO excited for in a wedding? Unless its cancelled or... that's all I got."

"Man, Ally! You're a really bad guesser. But its not about me. It's about you!"

"What? Why would it be me?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"Okay. So one of the bridesmaids got hurt and we couldn't find any replacement that fast. Until... I recommended that you be one. They sorta know who you are since you're my bestfriend/songwriter/partner, but anyways..." he paused to catch his breath, "you're a bridesmaid!"

Her mouth dropped in shock. "A brides-bridesmaid? For reals?.." She thought it over. "No. I can't do this." Ally turned away back to her locker.

Austin's smile dropped as his failing arms and walked after her. "Why? Come on, Ally. You'll look gorgeous in that dress."

"But what if that girl and I are different sizes? You know how tiny I am!"

Austin laughed lightly. "We've got it all figured out. We'll send it to get fixed so it'll fit you just fine. There's time. The wedding isn't like for a month more. Please Ally," he begged with those pleading puppy dog eyes of his that always got Ally.

"Ugh... fine! But you owe me!" she caved with the idea.

"Thanks Alls. You're the best!" he exclaimed and pulled her in another one of his famous Ally-hugs. He had always enjoyed these moments. The intimacy and warmth they shared. It was a moment between them. Their moment.

...

"Why'd say I agree to this?" Ally desperately sighed.

"Come on Ally," Austin begged waiting outside the barrier of the curtain. They had gotten the dressed fitted and now it was for the final fitting. They were in Mel's Boutique in Miami Mall to see the final thing. And it looked gorgeous and looked like Ally's fit. Now for the finalization.

"Fine." Ally drew back the curtain and stepped-out of the dressing room, looking around, very conscious of her appearance.

God, she looked beautiful. No one word could fit to describe her. As soon as Ally stepped out, Austin felt his heart rate increase. It was pulsing in him as his eyes looked over the delicate sequencing and intricate of the dress. It was a pale baby blue one-shoulder dress. It fitted her curves, boasting her figure. At the waistline where it all tucked in, it suddenly burst to flow and the rest of the dress rained down to her knees. There was also a small sash and ribbon that completed the whole dress. It was stunning, but not as much as Ally..

His eyes widened at the very sight of her. Butterflies started to flap like crazy within him and there was no way to control them. His mouth was hanging open and had probably caught several bugs, but he still could find no words to describe his Ally. Did I say 'his'? Well, its true. He did like, possibly love her.

"Ally.. you look... beautiful. No, you're gorgeous. Stunningly... beautiful," he breathed.

Ally blushed at his compliments. "Awe. That's sweet Austin. Thanks."

He smiled dutifully back. "No problem. It's my job to tell the truth."

Once it registered in her brain, Ally blushed once more and said, "Well, I think we should go. It fits fine and I could get some shopping done."

Austin groaned. "More shopping? Ugh."

She rolled his eyes. Boys will never understand the joys of shopping until they've actually experienced it. All they care about is video games and all that junk.

But Austin was different. Though he didn't show it, he always loved shopping with Ally. Even better if they were shopping for sneakers. What? He loved them. And though, he was the average guy who loved video games and pancakes, he cared more for his favorite girl, after his mother.

Once Ally changed back to her skinny jeans, frilly top, and tall wedges, they walked to the cashier to pay for everything. For the dress alterations and some added fabric. The mood and light and airy. Causal Auslly.

"You two are so adorable! You're a cute couple," the cashier/owner or Melissa complimented as she folded the dress into a box. Then she turned to Austin and gave the box to him to carry, "You're girlfriend looks beautiful in this. You sure are lucky."

Both Austin and Ally blushed and before they could correct her another couple entered the shop, diverting Mel's attention.

***This is an actual resort in Maimi and they do hold wedding receptions. Don't own.**

****This is also another actual church not far from the resort. Don't own.**

**A/N: So the other half should be in the following week. And in the next one is the actual wedding itself to be up on Valentines (if not, sorry). It's going to be awesome!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	2. The Song

**Author's Note: So you're still here. Let's begin...**

**Down the Aisle: The Song**

"Austin!" his mom shouted from the bottom of the stair-well.

"What?" he yelled back. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, with a guitar in hand, practicing.

"Are you ready? We need to pick Ally up too!" Mimi Moon shouted in response.

It was the day of the wedding and they had made preparations to pick up Ally and since his parents had such a big heart, and being part of the groom's family, and Ally as a bridesmaid; they were arriving a few hours earlier than all the other guest to set up at the chapel.

"Um..." He looked at his tie on the bed next to him. He hadn't finished getting dressed yet. He was anticipating his performance, and that was taking up every last bit of his energy. So he had picked up his guitar to get in some last few minutes of practice even though he was supposed to be getting dressed. "I'm almost done!" he shouted back.

"Okay! Be finished in ten minutes! We're leaving then!" his mom hollered as she was fussed about every little detail of her husband's outfit.

Austin jumped up and gently placed his guitar back on its stand. _Ten minutes._ He ran to his bathroom and dribbled some water onto his hair giving it that look and quickly ran a comb through it so it looked like he'd taken the time to get ready. _Nine minutes._ He stripped of his sleeve-less tee and basketball shorts and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and pulled those on. _Eight minutes._ He grabbed a white button up that his mom had carefully pressed and buttoned it up except the last one. _Seven minutes._ Sock! Shoes! And then he began his hunt for them. _Six minutes._ Ah, ha! Found them! His remaining pair of socks were well hidden in his chest of drawers and his dress shoes were under his bed. _Five minutes._ He was hopping around his room trying to locate his wallet while putting on his socks and shoes. _Four minutes._ His guitar! And sheet music! He grabbed his guitar case used for traveling and gently placed his acoustic within it and some extra picks. _Three minutes._ Eh, he'll just fix his tie in the car. Plus he didn't really know how to properly arrange it. He picked up his guitar case when he remembered. _Two minutes._ He groped around his bedside table and pulled out two small boxes. He hoped he'd be able to give them to their rightful owners if everything went well. _One minute._ Austin picked up his guitar case and the two gifts and hurried down the stars. All ready!

"Aus-" his mom began when she noticed him charging down the stairs. "Oh, you're here. And fix your tie, dear."

He groaned. "I'll do it in the car. We have to go. And also pick up Ally."

"Well isn't someone eager?" his dad teased as they walked to the car.

"Yeah, yeah," he deadpanned. "BTW your tie's backwards." And Austin carefully placed the guitar case in the seat next to him with the gifts and clambered in.

"What?" Mike Moon looked down at his tie. "Oh."

...

"Why don't you go?" Mimi requested of her son.

They were at Ally's house, right out front, and honking the car seemed rude. So Mimi suggested that Austin go ring the door bell. "Fine," he agreed. He stepped out in the cool morning air in his suit and ran up to Ally's front door. He knocked a few times before he heard echoing footsteps. "Hey," he greeted as the door pulled open. But he was lost for words once he saw Ally's dress.

It was breath-taking. Even though he'd already seen her in the dress shop when they had gone to alter it, but he saw her in a different light today. She was beautiful. With minimal make-up and a small clutch purse in her hands.

"Hey, Austin. Looking sharp," she commented eyeing his buttoned shirt and dress shoes. "But skinny jeans? Did you parents notice? And seriously! Where's your tie?"

"Well... First of all, thank you. You look mighty fine today Miss Dawson," he said in his British accent as Ally giggled at the compliment. "But hey! It's not my wedding. Plus I hate dress pants. And I hope we'll be at the chapel before my parents notice its black skinny jeans." Once again Ally laughed. Austin liked her laugh. It was cute, dainty, and all Ally. "And I'll fix my tie when I get into the car."

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes at his laziness. "Did you bring you guitar?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay then. Let's get your cousin married!" she joked. Austin laughed along and followed her to the car.

"Hi Mrs. Moon and Mr. Moon," Ally greeted as she settled in next to Austin who was trying to fix his tie. Unsuccessfully, I might add.

"Hey!" Mimi Moon called. "There's our bridesmaid! And how many times, its Mimi."

Ally sheepishly smiled. "Sorry. But nice to see you too Mrs- oh, Mimi."

She smiled and nodded then looked over to her son. She groaned inwardly. "Austin. Seriously? Skinny jeans?! You count yourself lucky that we're already on the road."

Ally gave Austin a knowing look and he chuckled and pulled out his tie. "How do you put this on?"

Mimi Moon sighed. "I'd help you, but I'm in the front. Ally, dear, can you please help him?"

"Sure." She twisted around in her seat to face Austin. She took the tie from him and looped the fabric below his already popped-up collars. She found the seam of the tie and crossed it. A few more loops and pulling the wide end through the knot she was... "Done." She straitened it and brought his collars down. She pleated it and looked up at Austin who was just inches away from her face. "Um..."

This feeling in her heart pulsed through her. But the beat passed as Mrs. Moon spoke.

"So Ally?" Mrs. Moon called.

"What? Huh?" Ally tore her eyes away from Austin to look at Mrs. Moon who was giggling. She cleared her throat. "Yes Mrs.- Mimi?"

"What are you two going to perform at the reception?"

"It's called 'Beautiful (As You)'," she replied.

Mrs. Moon smiled. "The song already sounds beautiful. And speaking of beautiful, my, aren't you dressed up pretty well today?" Ally blushed. "Don't you agree, Austin?"

He cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. Very pretty." And he turned away to look out the window, hoping his rosy cheeks wouldn't be seen.

* * *

He wanted to punch the living daylights out of that guy. "And here are our bridesmaids and groomsmen that are now walking down the aisle!" Everyone cheered, he did too, just discreetly and not as enthusiastic. There he was in his seat, while Ally walked down the church aisle with another guy who looked happy and proud to be Ally's partner. It hurt deep; it was a pain no man would ever dream of going through. But there he was going through it all.

"Here they are in succession. Jason Rawlins and Ally Dawson!" They were the first and Austin knew all the guys (except the groom and maybe all the old guys and married ones so basically the younger audience) would love to take Jason's place because Ally was stunningly beautiful. No one could compare. "Don't they look like an amazing couple?" the announcer said, which caused Austin to stare daggers at the guy. "I would be surprised if little lady over there," the guy said meaning Ally, "is still single!" Some of the audience chuckled as Ally blushed and Austin glared more intensely at the announcer.

As they came nearing the alter, Ally turned her head the slightest to make eye-contact with Austin and smiled. There Austin felt assured that Ally had no likes for the guy next to her.

"Next we have Grant Vallejo and Violette Mosley!" Everyone cheered. "Everyone here looks amazing and I wonder if anyone can out-shine these two!"

"Then are Patrick Hanson and Lynn Vasquez!" the announcer said. "Man, I hope Patrick learned some self-control manners." Most of the audience laughed, getting the joke.

"Our final groomsman and bridesmaid are Caleb Wendt and Drew Richards! Caleb, did I say that right? 'Wendt'? Seems a bit confusing."

It seemed that each pair was made up from one from each side of the family being combined today. He recognized his cousins Violette who was the nicest person one could meet, and Patrick who was one rowdy guy and Caleb. And the guy said the name right. _The other must be from the other side_, Austin thought, _well except for Ally. _Ah, his Ally. Keyword: _his_.

"And now our best man, older brother of the groom is Jonathan Moon! And next to him is the beautiful cousin of our bride, Skylar Delgado!" Everyone cheered once seeing the two.

"Now all of what you're been waiting for! Everyone rise!" And everyone followed suit, waiting for the entrance of the bride. The classic "Wedding March" was playing loud, as the doors opened. "Finally our bride, Theresa Delgado is here! Next to her, on her left is her father Manson Delgado." All the girls awed in amazement of Theresa's wedding dress. It was just stunningly beautiful.

It wasn't one of those big poufy dresses, but still within the range. It was a sweetheart neckline, and the dress fitted the bodice perfectly and then finally drawn out at the hip, but still showed her boastful figure. The train was only a few feet of lace, but gave a waterfall effect. Austin knew Ally would look just as beautiful if not more, on their wedding day. If only...

"We are all here today in the joining of this wonderful couple's hand in marriage..." the preacher started once Theresa had her moment and had gotten to the alter. But Austin had drifted off into one of his daydreams about him and Ally and the future. He sighed. But that idea had certain doubts as he stared off in the general direction where Ally was at the alter.

Little did he know what Ally was thinking herself. In her mind, she had a false hope that one day this would be her and Austin before all their friends and family. There was some hope that Austin would one day return the feelings that blazed within her, but her self-consciousness and insecurities took over. Who would want her? Who would love her?

...

He loved Ally. He really did.

The initial wedding was over and now was the transition from the church wedding to the reception. And the camera man clicking away, blinding flashes, one after the other. Everyone was in a hurry to get everyone prepared, as the guests lazily walked in and out, waiting for the program to begin. Others idly talked outside the venue. Austin and Ally were by the stage, helping the DJ fix his equipment.

"So Austin," Ally asked, lingering on his features a few seconds longer than necessary, "are you nervous? I mean, this is different from all your other gigs."

He shrugged in response. "I don't know. Maybe? But I just want it perfect."

Ally nodded. He just looked perfect. In a suit and tie, it really suited him to dress up once in a while. "Hey Austin, I was wondering if..." she trailed off, not daring to get those words out of her mouth.

Fortunately, he was looking down at the sheet music. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Ally shook her head and twiddled with her fingers as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "No, nothing. Never mind."

But the DJ caught that exchange of words. It was minimal, but he got all the information he needed. He had been the announcer that morning, and when he made the joke about Ally being single (which technically she isn't) he saw Austin's reaction. And his suspicions continued when he noticed them flirting subtly, making sure no one, not even the other person would notice. But he did and he knew he wanted to do something about it.

"So? Ally, Austin, what song have you two prepared?" he asked, to get them talking. He lightly smirked, seeing Austin's eyes narrow once he had recognized him. But Ally was oblivious.

"Um, it's a newly written song and I think everyone will love it," she replied. "It's called _Beautiful (as You)_."

And just by the title the DJ knew it had other underlying lyrics, not just for the newlywed couple, but this future couple. "Nice, nice," he commented. "Sound beautiful already. So how do you want the lighting when you perform?"

Austin jumped in the conversation. "Um, just dim the lights and have one or two spotlights on stage. Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"So what are we expected to get? How's the performance going to go down?" the DJ pressed further.

"Well, um... It's a duet... and it's going to be sung acoustic... that's pretty much I guess," Ally said, wrapping a cord and attaching it to the mic stand.

But all the DJ needed to hear was the word 'duet;. "Sounds great! I can't wait." And until then... he had some Austin and Ally or Auslly shipping.

Ally smiled and waved good-bye as Austin led her back to his parents to join all the talk before it all began. The DJ smiled at the couple, knowing how lucky Austin was to be able to have a girl like Ally. What was not to like? He smiled at a fond memory of him and his once former fiancée. And sighed, not everything ended as a fairytale ending, but he hoped the two would.

All the guests had finally arrived and only the court was milling outside for their entrance. The bride and groom had already entered and were already at their seats. "Time to introduce the court!" he boomed into the mic. "Here is the little cutie, Bailey Moon as our flower girl and her little friend, our ring bearer, Riley Kawehi. It's Hawaiian, fyi. Long 'e', ladies, pronounced as KA-VE-HE. Don't ask me about Hawaiian pronunciation, it's just on the card."

The DJ looked down at the next couple. Time for a move. "Next is Jason Rawlins and Ally Dawson." He looked at the audience in a serious manner and said, "Sorry dudes. She's not single, my mistake. I was talking to her and her boyfriend about their performance coming up later." He smirked triumphantly seeing Austin and Ally's hanging mouths and to all the guys who looked like they've just been rejected, which they technically had been.

The hour continued with the DJ making endless hints at Auslly but making sure to tease others just in case someone would suspect him. When it was time for the court's dance, he made sure to warn Jason to lay off Ally because of her jealous boyfriend out there in the audience. He got plenty of laughs for that.

And he had another suspicion that Austin's mother was on to him. But she seemed to love that he was shipping them. And it was proved when she came up to him for a song request. "Do you mind playing '_We Are Love'_ by Il Volo?"

He nodded. "Sure. No problem."

But she didn't take her leave, instead she sparked up a conversation. "So... I see that you've been making not so subtle and numerous hints about my son and his best friend."

"Um... yeah. I meant, yes, ma'am. I was talking to them earlier and I've noticed how they act toward and around each other. I know, I just know it that they have some feelings underneath. But if you want me to stop because it bothers you, I'll immediately take that into action." He had no idea how she'd take it, so he made sure to be polite and pile it into a speech sandwich.

Mimi Moon laughed. "Please, it's Mimi. No need to be so professional. But if that bothers you, then it's Mrs. Moon. But I just wanted to thank you."

"Why?" He'd met many people, but this lot had certainly been one of the most... unique.

"Because!" she exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've been wanting to get those two together! Finally someone other than me noticed that attraction between them. I just wanted to thank you for shipping them."

"Wanna help me?" the DJ asked.

Mimi Moon thought about it, the nodded. "Sure. What can I do to help?"

So many times had the whole room, start clinking their silverware against their glass. And so many times had the newlywed kissed in response to the clanking of glass. After the toast, glasses were being lightly hit and the couple shared a light peck.

The DJ of course had to shout out, "Oh come on! Show us something from tonight!" The couple laughed as well as everyone else and the glasses were once again tapped on lightly. Theresa was laughing and shaking her head, but James found the solution. He held up a napkin and they hid behind it for several long seconds as the crowd hooted.

Why couldn't that have been me and Ally? Austin furiously thought. That would have been how they'd react to that type of request ten years from now, but at the least they were sealing their future together and would be able to show their affections for each other in public. He sighed and looked at the girl next to him.

"Okay! Now that everyone's had their fill, it's time for the slideshow!" the DJ called out. "Every please be seated-" as people were going around and talking "-and the video presentation will begin momentarily. Please enjoy."

Once everyone was seated again, the lights were dimmed and Taylor Swift's "The Best Day" started to seep out of the speakers and baby pictures of Theresa were soon being displayed on the large pull-down screen. The audience watched her grow up in pictures, and then the story began again but this time retelling James' story. Finally it told one last story, as Bruno Mars' "Marry You" sound tracked the main portion: James and Theresa's journey together and there were even pictures of the wedding this morning. As the last note played, one last photo of the couple was flashed before it faded to black and the audience clapped.

"Okay! Let's get on with the couple's first dance as husband and wife!"

This was it. It was time for their performance. Austin and Ally shared a look and quietly slipped out of their seats and approached the stage. Austin grabbed his guitar and looped the strap around him. Theresa and James walked down from the elevated platform and walked out to the dance floor, as Austin and Ally took the stage.

"And here performing a new song, Austin Moon!" A spotlight turned on above head, illuminating Austin sitting down on a stool with a guitar in hand and Ally standing next to him. "Yep ladies and dudes," the DJ continued. "the Austin Moon is Ally's boyfriend. And me saying it for him, back off his girl."

The audience laughed. But Ally took it up as her responsibility and announced, "He's such a tease. But no, I am single and Austin is just my best friend." She had a second half to that, but was debating whether to say it out loud. She did anyway. "And no, I'll still reject any guys in the audience because I have one in mind. So... sorry."

Austin sharply looked at Ally. What did she just say?! She had a guy in mind?! But she said "guys in the audience" and that excluded him. But he wouldn't let his hopes up. Instead he just put himself down and rearranged his guitar waiting for their performance to be done and over with.

Silence. But the DJ covered it all up with one swoop, "Okay! Take it away for us! Austin and Ally!"

"Okay. Hello everybody and thanks to Mr. DJ you obviously know who were are. But we should introduce ourselves nevertheless. So I'm Ally Dawson."

"And I'm Austin Moon," her best friend said.

That took her by surprise. Did she say something? Usually he was bubbly and full of words. "Okay... well this is a new song we dedicate to the newlywed couple. Congrats James and Theresa. And it's called 'Beautiful (as You)'. We hope you love it." She turned to Austin who sat up from his stiff position and pulled his guitar closer to him.

The lights dimmed and Austin started on the first few chords.

_From the moment I saw you_  
_From the moment I looked into your eyes_  
_There was something about you I knew, I knew_  
_That you were once in a lifetime_  
_A treasure near impossible to find_  
_And I know how lucky I am to have you_

_'Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away_  
_The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day_  
_And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few_  
_But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you_

_I can't believe that I have you _  
_I can't believe that you're here in my arms _  
_I've been waiting a life time for you, for you _  
_And I've dreamed about you _  
_Pictured in my mind who I would see _  
_But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be_

_'Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away (Take your breath away) _  
_The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day (Any given day)_  
_ And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few _  
_But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you_

_I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away (Take your breath away) _  
_The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day _  
_And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few _  
_But I've never seen anything as beautiful _  
_But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you_

_From the moment I saw you _  
_From the moment I looked into your eyes_

He ended with one final strum staring and almost serenading to Ally. His grumpiness and sullen mood had quickly evaporated and all he needed to say was in the song. Ally finished the last note taking a glance at Austin. They held it for a few seconds before the audience was cheering them on with standing ovation. They suddenly broke out of their trance and Austin stood up and stood next to Ally.

"Thanks everyone!" he said. "I'm glad you loved it. And I'm glad I was granted the honor of playing James and Theresa's first dance song. This truly has been amazing. Thank you. And congrats bro! You too, Theresa," he concluded.

Ally smiled. That was more like Austin. She took the mic and said, "Yes, I'd also like to add in another congrats and I hope you'll live a wonderful life together."

Then suddenly amidst all of the applause a single sound stood out. It was a light but sharp as crystal sound of a dessert spoon lightly being clanged against a wine glass. Suddenly the sound grew strong, more in unison as people joined it.

"Oh ho!" the DJ called out, laughing. "Looks like we also have another demand! Is this for the newlywed couple or Austin and Ally?" he asked.

But everyone knew the answer. It wasn't for Theresa and James since they too had joined in with the demand for a kiss. Ally's eyes widened in fear as she stood stock still on stage. Austin silently stood next to her and slipped his hand into hers for comfort. He knew Ally found some comfort in that when she had squeezed his hand. He held hers tightly in response.

"Oh come on Austin! Just plant one on Ally!" the DJ called out. "Come on! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" And pretty soon the entire venue was chanting along to the DJ's magnified voice. "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Ally took in a deep breath and spoke into the mic. "I'm sorry, but we can't grant you that request. That's traditionally for the newlywed so that counts us out."

"No it's not!" a guy yelled in the back and clanked his spoon even louder.

"Look," Ally continued. "But I, I..." she turned to Austin for back-up.

Now or never. Austin took a deep breath and as Ally turned toward him, he leaned forward and crashed his lips to hers. Ally was first stiff from the surprise kiss, but she soon relaxed and melted into Austin's arms. It was only a short kiss, and Austin pulled away a few seconds after Ally fell for him. The short kiss disappointed Ally; she wanted more.

The crowd erupted when Austin leaned in. It was going crazy. Ally smiled on stage and pulled Austin with her, down the stage and outside to the waiting hall. They needed to talk. Immediately.

"Oh! They're up for more!" the DJ hooted. "Mr. and Mrs. Moon, I think you'd want to keep an eye out for them!" Everyone couldn't help but laugh, even Austin chuckled a little, but Ally was no a different note.

Once they reach out of the venue Ally furiously let go of Austin's hand and spun on her heels toward him. "What was that all about?!"

Austin's goofy grin was immediately wiped out. "What... what do you mean? Didn't you like it?"

"That's not the question!" Ally refuted.

"I just gave them what they want!" Austin replied hastily, hoping not to get into that much trouble with Ally. "They were begging for it. So I complied." He gave Ally a snarky grin. "But didn't you like it? You didn't reject me... at the end you didn't."

"Not the point!" Ally exclaimed. She turned around and started to head back into the room.

"Wait." Austin grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "You're avoiding the question."

Ally stood defiant. "No, no I'm not."

"Yes, yes you are," Austin mimicked her tone. "Did you hate it?" he meekly asked, with hopeful eyes.

Ally sighed. Was she really going to do it? Was she going to really confess? "Then tell me, why'd you do it? Why'd you actually kiss me?"

It was now Austin's time to sigh... and panic. He closed his eyes; if he had the will to kiss her on stage, why couldn't he have the courage to confess his feelings? He opened his eyes to meet Ally's beautiful ones. "It's because... I like you Ally." There he had said it. He actually cringed when the words had came out, in fear of how Ally would reply.

She smiled. "I... I like you too Austin. I... I don't know why it took me this long and how..."

But Austin had stopped her again. He leaned in captured his lips with hers. It was longer and more passionate than the one just a few minutes ago. Ally melted again into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Austin's neck. Was their every kiss going to be as magical as this?

He hoped so. He hoped life would be like this forever. He hoped that he would be at the alter to see his beautiful Ally walking down the aisle with her father guiding her toward him, ready to become her protector from there on out. Now he had all the hopes in the world that his dreams might actually come true. But that'd take several more years. In the meantime...

Wait. With all the constant hinting... did the DJ have something to do with their pair up?

**A/N: Well... Happy Singles' Awareness Day! (that's what one of my best friends calls it ;P) but in other words, Happy Valentines! For all the couples out there, hope your day was magical or at least special. And for all you singles, I'm with ya! ;P Don't worry I'm not going to be going off into a rant about my love life, I'm just going to say that I'm waiting for my Austin Moon.  
Anyway hoped you loved the end. :)**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**


End file.
